


Despite The Hurdles

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Famous Ian, Gallavich Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian is a very famous handsome closeted soccer player; Mickey is his secret boyfriend; and they manage to be together despite having to hide their relationship.





	

Ian arrives home to the high end apartment he shares with his boyfriend feeling exhausted. The coach has been working them over time lately and he just wants to pass out. He unlocks the door and is immediately hit by the sweet aroma of the dinner that awaits him. God, he loves his boyfriend. Mickey is nowhere to be seen so he tip toes towards the kitchen and quickly takes a bite of the boneless chicken that's cooking. 

"Ian Clayton Gallagher, don't you dare!" Of course he gets busted. 

He quickly steps back and lifts his hands in surrender trying to swallow the burning piece in his mouth. "I didn't touch it!"

"Really?" Mickey asks stepping closer. He grabs the back of Ian's neck and kisses him. "Liar." 

Ian laughs and picks him up by his ass. "I know you're mad that you got layed off, but can I just say I love coming home to you?" He kisses Mickey and places him gently on the couch right before getting between his legs. "We get to spend more time together, I come home to a warm meal, you're never too tired to make love..."

Mickey rolls his eyes and runs both hands through his hair. "You've always wanted me home barefoot and pregnant, of course you would enioy this." 

Ian laughs and kisses his wrist. "'M not complaining." He notices their TV is on and he glances at it. "Ugh, you're watching Tuesday's game? I sucked baby, what the hell?" 

Mickey looks at the TV and pecks the frown away. "You did good. It wasn't your best but you still did good." 

"Good not great." Ian mumbles softly.

"You're still the best player on that team and everyone knows it." 

Ian huffs. "Distract me." He leans in for a kiss but instead his boyfriend sits up and presents two new magazines. Mickey purchases everything Ian gets featured in. "Not what I meant but okay." Ian takes them and looks at his own image looking back at him from the front page. "You think I look fat?"

Mickey snorts. "What?"

"My thigh, right here. Look." He points at his thigh on the cover.

Mickey chuckles and caresses said thigh. "You look fine babe." 

"You would still say the same thing if I weighed two thousand pounds." 

Mickey laughs at the ridiculous mental image. "That would make you heavier than a rhino or a fucking elephant." 

"Oh?" Ian thinks about it. "I meant two hundred." He flips through the pages to get to the interview he did for the magazine. 

"You wouldn't be much bigger than you are now you know." 

Ian waves away his noise. "You know what I meant. God, look at this; are you seeing anyone? Yes. How long have you dated _her_ for?" He groans. "Five years? Wow, _she_ is one lucky _girl._ " he groans louder and slumps back on the couch. "I really hate this." He throws the magazine back on the coffee table. 

"Hey." Mickey caresses his shoulder attempting to placate his now upset boyfriend. "It is what it is."

"Yeah but I have never talked about my relationship since the day I started playing. It sucks they automatically assumed I'm straight. And I can't come out because I'm surrounded by homophobic pricks."

Mickey sighs deeply and straddles him. Ian grabs his thighs. The shorter man taps their foreheads together. "We are together, we're happy, we've been happy. It's all that matters babe, right?"

Ian nods and touches their lips together gently. "But you're okay with this? That we can't go out on dates or hold hands in public and you cant be on the red carpet with me?" 

Mickey scoffs. "Do I look like some fucking girl? 'Course I'm okay with all that. I don't need all that shit to feel you belong to me and I belong to you. So for the millionth time Ian, yes. Yes I'm fine that the world doesn't know about us." He caresses his boyfriend's cheek. "The publicity would probably ruin our happy bubble away." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

Mickey kisses him one more time then gets off his lap. "Gonna check on dinner. Go take a shower. You're filthy." 

"What, not gonna join me?"

"Maybe later." 

Ian laughs and runs off after spanking his boyfriend's beautiful ass.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

A week later Ian is in the centre of the field waiting for the game to begin. He chances a glance at his boyfriend who always sits at the front row. Mickey subtly blows him a kiss and Ian smiles and gets his head back in the game. 

Mickey was right, they did not need the world to acknowledge their relationship for it to be real. He runs towards the ball and as soon as it's kicked towards him he does what he does best. He's feeling mighty confident so he meanders through the other team trying to score his first goal even though the game just started.

"This is for you baby." 

He says to himself before kicking the ball past the goal keeper and into the net. He smirks and blows a kiss towards the general area where his boyfriend is seated among the supporters going wild. They think it's for them, but Ian grins happily when Mickey catches it and places the folded palm on his chest. 

Ian wants to die of happiness, but he has a game to get through. God, he loves his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ ♡  
> Don't know if this is what u had in mind but I read that prompt and saw fluff. He he hee..


End file.
